


Crystal Lotus

by RubyRogue



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Multi, Self-Acceptance, Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRogue/pseuds/RubyRogue
Summary: It's supposed to be a vacation. A way to get her mind off Sasuke and Naruto and the endless cases at the hospital. Nothing is ever so simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is a rewrite of an old FFN work I did. I'm really excited to bring it to Ao3!

_**Chapter One: A World Away** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh!** _

The busty blonde eyed the letter in her hand over again, smiling despite herself. Folding it again, she wrote out a reply, signing it and sealing it with her stamp before handing it to her aid. Shizune glanced at the name and nodded as she walked away from the Kage's desk.

Tsunade turned around, glancing out across the village she that called not only her home, but her duty. It had been quiet for quite some time, and following a the war with Oto and a battle they were called into between Suna and Tsuchi, she had been giving many of her best and brightest time off. But she had desperately needed most of her medic nin on call while the treaties and agreements were worked out; they often acted as not only the embassy to Konoha, given their natural proclivity to switch roles, but peace keepers. After all, a combat medical ninja was not only a healer, but a warrior. It was that duality to their persona that made them so valuable. They were so used to switching instantly between roles in a cell that they made excellent ambassadors and counselors; and given the very nature of shinobi interactions, it wasn't uncommon for a treatise meeting to dissolve into violence.

There was a knock on her door that jarred her from her thoughts, and she called out in approval. The door swung up, revealing a pink-haired kunoichi, who, if looks were any indication, had been called from a training session.

"You asked for me, Lady Tsunade-shishou?"

The Hokage smiled, "Yes. Sit down. I want to talk to you."

The kunoichi did as she was bidden and took a seat.

"How do you feel about a vacation?" She asked.

"A vacation?" Sakura replied, pursing her lips slightly. She had known that a lot of shinobi had been given time off. She had been responsible, in her off time, as assistant to Tsunade, for writing receipts and reimbursing resorts and the like.

"I'm really happy, shishou, but the hospital isn't really up and running again. We're short on all staff."

Sakura held no delusions about her own abilities. She knew that she was valuable as a shinobi and a medical expert. And she knew that given the recent, and very shaky, politics, she was worried about who would fill the gap left in her leave.

Tsunade smirked, "We can manage. No offense."

Sakura smiled, "Great! So, where am I going? The Land of Tea? Land of Spring?"

Tsunade smiled back as she reached into her desk drawer with her free hand and pulled out a brochure. She had considered both, of course. The Land of Spring was renowned for its luxurious resorts and year-round beauty. And the Land of Tea was a quiet little retreat far outside the borders of the Great Shinobi Nations, making it very peaceful. But she wanted the pink-haired teen to go somewhere new, somewhere she could really unwind and have some fun. Somewhere away from the constant weight of the mantle that came with the title _kunoichi._

"Actually, you'll be going to Domino City. Outside of the shionbi nations," The honey-haired Kage replied as she slid the pamphlet across the desk.

The chunin snapped it up, flipping it open easily as she glanced between it and her Kage. Her lips pulled up in a radiant smile a moment later.

"This is really exciting! Thank you!" She cried as she nearly leapt across the desk, embracing her Kage before she jumped out of the open window of the office in true shinobi fashion.

Tsunade chuckled to herself as she thought back on the last 'vacation' Sakura had had. Of course, they were still required to keep records of their travels and the like in their standard journals. And the last one, the only real report written by her student that ever made Tusnade laugh. It had been a real disaster. Apparently, Naruto had been playing with a kunai when he tripped, taking Kakashi down with him, who reflexively let his own kunai fly. Sai, in his bid to knock the dagger aside, has brought up his katana a little too closely, very nearly eviscerating her. She had done quite a bit of subsequent harm to all three.

"That was nice of you, Lady Tsunade," Shizune remarked, TonTon, still caged in her arms, giving a squeal of approval.

"She deserves it. I haven't seen a kunoichi work that hard since you," Tsunade replied. "She'll surpass me soon…"

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune snapped. Shizune never did handle the implication that Tsunade was aging well.

The Kage glanced up with soft hazel eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "It was going to happen eventually, Shizune."

"Do me a favor," She added, holding up a piece of parchment, "Get this delivered for me."

As the aide disappeared back through the door, Tsunade smoothed open the letter on her desk and read it again.

_My dearest friend Tsunade,_

_It's been far too long, my old friend. How have you been fairing? That village of your still top notch? I have no doubt in my mind that you're making a fine Hokage. The villagers should be happy and proud they have such a beautiful woman watching over them and keeping them safe._

_Now, as for your letter, I have to admit I was surprised to hear you're giving one of your most talented medics some time off. But good for you. You've been talking a lot about this young lady Sakura and I must say you've gotten my interest._ _I would be delighted to have her share my home! It's the least I could do after what you did for me what with that whole gambling problem. I've already informed my grandson and I can tell how excited he is to meet someone new, especially from a far away land._

_You remember Yuugi, don't you? He's grown up to be such a fine boy and wonderful duelist._

_Well, I'll be expecting to hear from you! Tell that young lady Sakura she won't have to worry about a thing! We'll take good care of her!_

_Your friend,_

_Solomon Motou_

* * *

 

Yuugi looked around patiently, watching the masses shifting around the airport. Beside him, his grandfather studied a watch hanging on his wrist. He had a rough idea of what their guest looked like, but little more. They approached the gate and he watched.

Sakura stepped off of the plane, her carry-on slung over her shoulder and her suitcase wheeled behind her. She glanced around the crowded airport and felt an icy shiver slip down her spine…how easy would it be, in this massive crowd, for someone to get behind her, or in a blind spot...She shook her head. Maybe that flight had gotten to her. For the most part, she thought ninja should stay in the trees...not thousands of feet in the air...but stranger things had happened before, she reasoned.

Sakura smoothed over the jeans she was wearing before tugging her sparkly white blouse into place on her torso. She rarely got to wear civilian clothes, let alone snug, form fitting civilian clothes. It was odd to not have her loose tunic and biker shorts, which just seemed to fit. But she loved that for once she had gotten to do her hair and make-up: the shock of spiky pink strands had been clipped up in a fan at the back of her head, her bangs framing her face. Her eyelids were dusted in gold, her lips painted a pale pink. Her practical boots clicked on the tiled floors.

She looked around again, resisting the urge to let her hand drop to a holster she knew wasn't there to retrieve a dagger she knew wasn't there.

"Over here, young lady!"

She turned to greet the voice, and smiled at the man she recognized as Solomon from the picture Tsunade had provided her.

He caught himself almost in mid-step as her viridian eyes met his. He had been warned by Tsunade about a few things, but even he hadn't been expecting the young woman standing in front of him. The look in her eyes was enough to freeze him in place.

"Mutou-San?"

"No formality necessary, my dear," Solomon replied. "Just Solomon is fine."

Yuugi took a good look at her, a smile plastered across his face. Even though she had pink hair, it matched her perfectly, this coming from someone with three colors instead of one. Her green eyes just seemed to sparkle, matching the gold while the clothes seemed to hug her healthy ninja body. Feeling his cheeks flush again, he quickly looked away as his grandpa introduced them.

"This is my grandson, Yuugi," He continued, motioning with his hand as the teenager smiled up at the pinkette. "And I'm Solomon. And old friend of Tsunade's."

"It's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan," Yuugi stated, "Tsunade-sama talks a lot about you."

Sakura blushed modestly; she had never really been anyone's pride until Tsunade came along. She tried not to resent Kakashi. It wasn't his fault, she reminded herself, they were a hopeless team to begin with.

"It's lovely to meet you guys, too," She replied, bowing deeply to both of them.

"Well then, why don't we head home so you can get settled? Are you hungry? I can whip up something for you."

"A little," Sakura replied as they began to walk before adding, "Lady Tsunade-shishou told me you lived differently, but I didn't realize how differently. It's fascinating, really."

Solomon hailed a cab, and he helped her load her bags into the trunk before motioning for her to climb in. She slid in next to Yuugi, who sat as his grandfather explained a few things.

"I understand some things will be new and might catch you off guard slightly, but a talented smart kunoichi like you should have no problem fitting right in!"

"Me and my friends can show you around!" Yuugi piped up, his violet eyes sparkling. His outfit consisted of his usual black boots, blue jeans, a black tank top and his blue jacket. But what stood out was his golden Millennium Puzzle around his neck, connected by a chain with the belt around his neck.

Yuugi didn't speak much as he listened to his grandfather explained everything about Domino and even bringing up the game that was so popular: Duel Monsters. But there was little time to ask questions as the cab pulled up the Game Shop. As Solomon paid the fare, Yuugi helped her unload her bags. Thanking him, she waved to the driver as he sped back down the street. She was just about to comment on how lovely the shop was when something silver flashed in her peripherals. Her hand snapped up automatically as she twisted to meet the threat. To her surprise, it was a man not much older than maybe twenty. He had obviously thrown the card she was clutching, and was making no attempt to hide it; his arm was still drawn back…There was something she instantly disliked about him, about the way his eyes raked over her before turning maliciously on Yuugi. She gave a derisive laugh, "Is a card supposed to scare me?" as she sent it flying back at him. Amazingly, he caught it with equal ease.

"Kaiba? What do you want?" Yuugi asked.

"You know what I want, Yuugi," He smirked, before asking coldly, "Who's the new girl?"

"None of your business, Kaiba," He replied. "But if you want a duel, then let's duel!"

His amethyst eyes turned to Sakura and he smiled, "Don't mind him. But, please excuse me."

Solomon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he muttered, "Here we go…"

Sakura turned to ask what was going on when Solomon gently pulled her back a few steps, telling her, "Now you'll see what we mean by the game…"

Her emerald eyes snapped up. Sakura knew power when she felt it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Day One** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh!** _

Sakura sensed the world shift slightly. This wasn't Yuugi...this was someone else entirely. Her eyes noted the immediate height difference, the slight change in the color of his eyes, the overwhelming confidence.  Her eyes drifted irrationally down to the puzzle at his neck. She checked herself. She was sure. She knew intent when she felt it.

The duel disk he wore on his arm activated, the holographic wings shooting out and switching on…

"All right, Kaiba! If you want to duel me so badly, then let's duel!" Now Yami, he looked back and smiled at Sakura. "I'm terribly sorry about this."

And there was a tension in the air. This Kaiba person and Yuugi knew each other, very well. Tsunade had taught her to exploit weakness. She saw rage, sorrow, competition. If she had been fighting, it would have been all the in she needed to do serious damage. The swirling tide of torment rising around them was a palpable, breathing, living thing. 

"Solomon-sama, something ancient is here."

Solomon chuckled privately. He had imagined a response world's away from what she had given. She was perceptive. Tsunade had spoken truthfully. His eyes turned back to the duel; why did Kaiba persist on defeating Yuugi and reclaiming his title? This had been going on for years and each year that passed, he grew worse and worse; but to have forced Yuugi into summoning the King of Games…this was something he knew the kunoichi would be questioning later. In some ways, he had hoped their meeting would be smoother. He didn't want to shock their guest. But in another way, if she was so curious, then he couldn't see how it would hurt to tell her. After all, she was a kunoichi, a warrior from a far away land who wielded unimaginable power in her fingertips. She didn't know anything about this new town and they didn't know anything about hers. So, he reasoned, it would be an equal exchange of information.

He turned his attention back to the duel, where Yami was smirking, chuckling even. Kaiba, glaring at his opponent, demanded to know why the reason behind the smirk. Yami, his deep confident voice stating his next move, announced this duel was over. There was a brief clash, and without much effort, the brunette's Life Points were devastated. The holographic battle field dissolved away.

"You may have won this time, Yuugi, but I'll be back," He promised as he turned on his heels.

There was a sudden cry of, "Seto!" The kunoichi's gaze fell on a child; she had been so enthralled by the duel she hadn't even noticed him. It was a mistake she wouldn't make again.

"Well, hello, Mokuba!" Solomon smiled.

The child smiled in recognition, his eyes falling to the kunoichi. He waved excitedly at the older gentleman and then turned away to follow Kaiba.

"Well, now that that's over, how about that lunch?" Grandpa laughed as Yami turned around and, within the blink of an eye and the unearthly glow of the Puzzle, Yuugi was back.

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. That was Seto Kaiba, my long time rival. He doesn't cause trouble that often so you really don't have to worry about him," He laughed softly.

Sakura smiled, "Not a problem. That was… _interesting_!"

He opened the door, showing her into the living room where he plopped down on the couch, shrugging off his jacket.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think about Duel Monsters?"

The kunoichi, who had taken a seat next to him, considered the question for a moment. What she had just seen was incredible. A kunoichi, a  _medic_ , knew life and death power when they saw it, when they  _felt_ it. It was an insult to call it a card game. It was something else entirely. 

"I'm not sure I can put into words have incredible that was, Yuugi-san. It was...again, I don't have the words to describe it...I felt something...something change. It was like the entire world turned a few degrees."

She stopped herself before she could ramble. She had learned to prefer the quiet of her own thoughts to the voices of others. Kaiba was like cold metal, all ice and hard edges and inflexibility. Yuugi was very different...warm, gentle, protective...and even through all of that she could feel the pull of darkness. 

"Yuugi-san, later do you think you could show me around town? I'd like to get my bearings. And, if you don't mind, can you tell me more about, well, everything."

She paused for a moment before she looked at him with a new intensity in her green eyes. "Yuugi-san, something happened out there. This...this isn't a game, is it? It's something much more important. Something that tips the balance of the scales. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying...but...would you please tell me about it?"

Her eyes were green fire; the result of hard training and intense battles, and it was a sure sign she didn't need protection from battle. Or the truth. 

"Well, I have to admit I wasn't expecting an answer like that, Sakura-chan. And please, just call me Yuugi. No need for formalities like 'san'."

Just then, Grandpa Soloman's chuckle could be heard as he walked into the room, carrying a tray of drinks and sandwiches.

"But you insist on calling her Sakura- _chan_." He remarked, sliding the tray at them.

Yuugi chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Of course; we'd be happy to show you around! You can meet my friends, too! Their great, just don't mind Joey. He can be a bit…crazy at times." Even Soloman laughed at that.

"But their good kids, Sakura. No need to worry. I'm sure you'll love it here. It's no surprise you're not tired. You take after Tsunade, all right. Always ready for anything. She's raised a fine daughter," He smiled.

Sakura was stilled by his response. She had been careful never to force herself too close to Tsunade. The woman had lost so much already. It warmed her to know that Tsunade had chosen to move closer to her. 

"Like I said, Sakura-chan," Spoke Soloman, growing serious now. "Whatever you want to know, we will be happy to tell you." He smiled, nodding over at Yuugi in silent permission. They could trust her. Solomon felt that in his bones. 

He began by talking about how his grandpa found the puzzle in an Egyptian ruin while on an archeological expedition. He brought it back home for Yuugi to solve and since then, he learned, with time, that he had the soul of a five thousand year old Pharaoh residing in his mind. That was the man who dueled, the confident one. The Puzzle dated back to Egyptian days, where dark magic was used in plans to take over the world. That was when the Pharaoh locked the magic away in seven different Millennium items, the puzzle being only one such item. As for Kaiba, he had been a sorcerer back then, plotting to overthrow the Pharaoh. The plan failed but it had laid down a destiny that called he and Yuugi to duel. 

"Fascinating! That explains so much. Particularly the sudden change in demeanor I witnessed. Absolutely incredible, really. And the connection you two have must be incredibly strong. So strong that the subtle changes in your mind and body can be openly detected by him. And he must be incredibly protective of you. Like brothers; he seems to function primarily as a defense against harm to you. But he also seems to have a distinct persona of his own that he attempts to shield from others-maybe so he doesn't affect your life."

The room was quiet. She blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm assuming a lot here."

And more than that she had betrayed enough of her analytical ability. Perhaps she was tired, she thought to herself, and palmed a military ration. 

Yuugi's first irrational thought was that he had to admit she was pretty cute, especially when she blushed, even though he was holding back the dusting of red on his own cheeks. He heard a familiar chuckle in the back of his mind. He was tempted to tell the Pharaoh to be quiet but he didn't want to scare or surprise Sakura, even if she had already seen him. The appearance of talking to himself had never made his life easier. 

Instead, he quipped, "It's like you've known us your entire life!" He laughed softly as he cast his eyes down to the puzzle at his neck, "You couldn't be more right about him. He's been with me ever since I solved the Puzzle. Aside from my other friends, I couldn't ask for a better one. He's a great partner and he's always trying to protect me, no matter what. So you're right. He is my brother."

Yuugi frowned suddenly, turning the object over in his hand, "But he does have his own life and his own memories that he tries to keep separate from mine. He knows he can talk to me about anything but he's still confused about a few things that even I can't help him with."

Sakura reached out, patting his hand lightly, "I'm sure it means the world that you're just there."

She jumped up, pulling her hand back, "I'm just going to go get changed."

Solomon pointed out the restroom, and she smiled as she disappeared into the back room with her clothes.

Yuugi sighed as she left, melting into the couch. That chuckle came back as Yami appeared as a phantom image beside him that only Yuugi could see.

' _She made you nervous, Yuugi?_ ' The Pharaoh asked with a smile.

"Not exactly nervous, just…I didn't realize how quick a study she was."

' _Yes, she is very smart. Smarter than I thought. The way she caught on to everything so quickly...no wonder her leader spoke so highly of her._ '

Yuugi nodded to this as he turned his attention to the door, which was opening.

"Grandpa, you told them already?" Yuugi's attention flashed over to Solomen, who just smiled and chuckled.

"Did I forget to mention I invited them over and told them about Sakura?"

"Hey Yuge!" Announced the blond Brooklyn accent of the group, Joey. "So, where's dis new girl your grandpa overe here was talkin' about?"

Joey reached out to lovingly choke-hold Yuugi. 

What happened next was nearly impossible even for a trained shinobi eye to follow. One moment, he was vertical, and the next he was easily pinned by Sakura. If it hadn't been for the sheer brutality and speed with which she had reacted, they might have noticed the dagger at his throat.

Joey's eyes flashed fearfully as she demanded he identify himself.

"Sakura, calm down!" Yuugi yelled. "These are my friends! That's Joey!" 

The kunoichi leapt back in an inhumanely easy jump, tucking the dagger into the waist band of her skirt as she knelt down beside the unconscious blond. Her hand radiated brilliant green, and a moment later he opened his eyes.

"Sorry about that," She told him, her palm cool and comforting on his head. "At home if someone is choking you, they usually mean it." 

She blushed a particularly deep shade of crimson, her hand twining nervously in the hair at the back of her head. 

She glanced at the other two beside a revived Joey. One was a male who was obviously interested in some kind of military career based on his poise and a female who was much more graceful. She had the delicate body of a dancer, and the features to match. And they were both looking at her like she was crazy. Tea eyed her back evenly, wondering exactly what the hell Yuugi had gotten himself into. She questioned the safety of letting the bizarre girl in front of her stay with her friends and questioned if perhaps Yuugi's good judgment had finally failed him.

The Pharaoh could see the indecision on her face, even if she couldn't see the same expression on his. 

"What is that?" Tristan asked, motioning with his chin at the halo of light around her hand.

"Healing chakra. Again, I'm very sorry." 

"It's alright, Sakura. You acted on instinct. You're someplace new and don't know everyone so I don't blame you for the way you acted," He smiled, completely forgiving. "Besides, Joey will be alright." He laughed softly, hearing some groans come from the blond.

' _Well, at least now we know what she's capable of,_ ' 

Yuugi just sighed and nodded slightly to himself as Joey finally started to come to.

"W-what happened?" He asked, cracking his eyes open to be blinded by the light.

"Sakura attacked. Accidentally, really," Yuugi explained with a smile. Joey, confused at first, blinked a few times, Sakura coming into his view. He screamed slightly with no slight amount of indignation and jumped up only to fall off the couch, earning a laugh from Tristan.

"Joey, you idiot!" Tea sighed, her palm meeting her face. The blond just chuckled nervously and stood up, brushing himself off before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you always do dat to new people?" He asked, his attention going straight to her pink hair. "Is dat natural?" He couldn't stop his big mouth and earned a yank on the ear from Tea.

"As I told the others, where I'm from, if someone is strangling you, they generally mean it. We take a...rough approach to such things," Sakura smirked.

"How rough?" Joey asked.

"Excuse him, Sakura. He doesn't think before he talks," Tea replied, yanking sharply on his earlobe.

"Oh, its fine. After all…I did just attempt to incapacitate him. So I suppose we're even."

Sakura smirked awkwardly before smoothing her shirt back over her torso. She was looking forward to getting out of the house, and her natural need to move was making her anxious. Maybe her job really was getting to her...natural suspicion, and inability to stay still...yeah, she needed this vacation more than she had originally thought.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" She asked.

Yuugi couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the situation. The tension was beginning to fade. He had hopes they could reclaim the mood of the day.

Tea just sighed and yanked on Joey's ear, hoping to have a decent conversation with the new pink haired girl that didn't involve gore of any kind. They all agreed to heading out on the town, bid Solomon good-bye, and stepped out of the shop.

Yuugi was the talkative one since he was the only one Sakura knew at the moment. But Joey, who was still recovering from what happened, chatted up a storm with the pinkette. It took him less than an hour to decide, attempted assassination attempts aside, that he liked her. Tristan continued laughing about it, saying how Joey was too much of a wuss to push a girl off of him. The blond blushed slightly and got into a small scuffle.

"I don't hit girls. It's how I was raised."

Tea just sighed and told Sakura to just ignore them.

They eventually decided to settle down over ice cream. Just as Sakura sat, a new voice lilted up from behind the adjoining table. 

"Hello. How are you all?"

"Oh, hey, there, Ryou." Yuugi smiled, greeting the spiky white haired kid.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

 "This is unexpected!" Tea remarked pleasantly.

Sakura stilled; there was a chill in the air that was by no means physical. She tensed, her green eyes falling on a boy that had approached them. He looked nice enough: spiky white hair, clear eyes; but her eyes drifted irrationally to a large gold ring around his neck. She knew killing intent when she felt it wash over her skin and settle into her joints. 

"It's nice to see all of you out and about," Ryou added before turning his eyes onto the kunoichi. "Where are my manners?" He asked, extending his hand, "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"This is Haruno Sakura," Yuugi replied. "She's staying with my grandfather and myself while she's on vacation."

 ' _So, a new girl, eh? Well, this is going to be interesting…_ 'The dark chuckle came from the recesses of Ryou's mind, and before he could even really register it or stop it, the ring flashed, blinding Yugi and Sakura momentarily before Yami Bakura stood before them.

"Very nice to meet you, Sakura," He chuckled again. "Yuugi, are you up for a duel?"

Yuugi rose without realizing it; he knew that smirk and it always meant trouble. Sakura's arm shot out, holding him back for a moment. Her eyes were hard green steel, her demeanor instantly changing. She stared the clearly vicious man down, meeting his gaze evenly before she finally spoke. 

"Hey, you guys, we should go get some more ice cream," Tristan grabbed Tea by one shoulder and guided Joey with his other hand. 

Yuugi shot him a look of pure relief. Tristan had the sharpness to know when a situation was beyond him and the wisdom to extricate himself. Tristan reached out just as he brushed past, squeezed Yuugi's shoulder, and mouthed: "Careful."

"You're not Ryou Bakura…not in the strictest sense."

His widening smirk only confirmed her suspicion. She turned to Yuugi, but she had already sensed him recede back behind the Pharaoh.

"This is dangerous and you know it…" She turned to motion to the other people sitting around them in a silent plea to be careful with them, but when she turned, she found they had disappeared…the whole city had…Everything had been consumed by a thick, purple miasma, streaked with ebony and swelling with hungry red eyes. She tensed, ready for a fight. She knew this wasn't the physical world. She probed it with her chakra, but found no signs it was an illusion or a deception. She felt a small tendril of fear curl in the base of her belly. 

"I'm here to claim your soul for my own now, my lovely. Do you remember?" 

The answer struck her as harshly as a knife wound: their souls: the one thing you could take, break, make whole and torture all over again. Unlike the body, it would never wear down, never be fully destroyed. It would be agony into eternity…

Her thoughts were interrupted by an icy lash across her ankle. Before she had time to look down and assess what had just hit her, she was viciously pulled to the ground as more converged on her. Her green eyes shot up, and she realized the same tentacles were swirling around Yuugi to eerily caress the Pharaoh. He didn't seem overly concerned about it, and if he did, he was doing an excellent job of hiding it.

"Yuugi…I know that's not your name. I...Tell me......what should I do?"

She heard a dark chuckle and her fiery eyes snapped up to Bakura. He seemed to find the whole thing amusing and that  _pissed_ her off. 

In reality, he did. That girl would be the Pharaoh's downfall; After Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus' crushing defeat, obtaining the Millennium Eye couldn't have been easier. But he still needed the Millennium Puzzle…the ultimate prize. The pathetic pink-haired girl in front of him was the means to do it. 

"My, my, what a clever girl you are," He remarked.

"Fuck you," Sakura replied with an icy smirk.

"Still, it's nice to know at least one mortal can state the obvious."

The Pharaoh suppressed an angry twitch of his ruby eyes. The Thief King had never had many manners, but this was beneath even his usual standard. However, he seemed to have forgotten that the Pharaoh's very passion was in games and dueling.

"You've nothing to fear," He told Sakura, turning back to her with a smile. "This  _is_  dangerous, but I've faced him many times. He's nothing I can't handle."

"We'll see about that, Yuugi." Bakura scoffed. "There's no escaping, Yuugi. No hiding, no running. And the loser shall enjoy this paradise realm for a very long time afterward."

The Nameless Pharaoh snorted in quiet disapproval; only The Thief King could find the Shadow Realm pleasant. It was, essentially, a smaller version of Hell itself. 

"Well, then, you had better get comfortable. I don't intend to lose. You seem to forget your life is in danger here, as well. And I have more to lose," Yami smirked, glancing back over his shoulder.

In his eyes, Bakura had played the odds against himself by trapping Sakura in the Shadow Realm. The Pharaoh thrived off of pressure.

"As for my name," He added, drawing his first card, "You may call me Yami. And you can start by trusting me."

Sakura smiled; she could do that. True, he was a being not of their plane, but he wasn't parasitic like his opponent. Something about his easy confidence told her he had been through this more times than he cared to recall. And if the only thing he was asking her to do was stay upbeat she could manage that. She just sat, trying to keep herself grounded. If it was an energy issue, as she believed it was, she wasn't going to let the place siphon it off from her. She forced her chakra into a perfect halo, leaving no room for anything to slip out or in.

At the same time, she studied his movements. He really would have made an excellent ninja, she thought with some amusement. He had the mind for it. He was brilliant, and it was obvious from the get go that this was in the bag as far as he was concerned. And Bakura seemed to know that, too. His moves were getting more and more desperate, but something told her it was far from over. He had something up his sleeve. She had a passing thought: if Yuugi had a dual half, did he? And, if so...could he harm that half--a half that might very well be an innocent victim.

She found his eyes with her own, glaring at him. And she found the deeper that she stared, the more she found her suspicions confirmed. Was there even a way, she wondered, to save him from himself...and the person who she felt might be held captive in the body that was rightfully his...

Her green eyes met the Pharaoh's and she sensed an unspoken recognition between them. He knew what was on the line, and he would do everything to save all parties involved, but not at the cost of sacrificing themselves.

She felt an odd bond begin to form. Like camaraderie. He was protecting her, true, but not for the reasons a lot of people did. He knew this was a matter of circumstance and specialization, not of weakness. That was something new. Sometimes, she even got the feeling from Naruto that he found her to be of a lower class…But…not him…But in the midst of nothingness, she felt everything change.

And then she felt anxiety strike: Bakura's monsters, it seemed, were getting a point bonus. And from the scathing conversation that was being carried on by both, she came to understand that it was because they matched the current field. She also came to realize that damage was calculated by subtracting the difference between an opposing monster's attack points and those of the destroyed monsters; but only if they weren't in Defense mode.

She also recognized just how good Bakura was at psychology.

Yami Yuugi knew it, too; but the Pharaoh rarely, if ever, gave into mind games. And something about the kunoichi behind him kept him grounded. If someone who had never been there before and was likely confused as all Hell and scared could remain calm, then he, a veteran to the Realm and frequent guest, could certainly win the duel.

"I will not let you beat me!" Bakura cried, making a fatal mistake that Yami caught instantly.

"Well, it seems you just did!" Yami shot back, extending his hand. The Thief King had allowed doubt to slip into his heart, a lethal mistake. "Now, be one with your own shadows!"

He hated having to slip around his promise to Yuugi not to harm anyone. But a penalty game would allow both of them to leave the Realm with both souls intact.

Bakura sank to his knees, his eyes going wide as the shadows receded. But just as quickly they were replaced with the brown of his human host…clear, kind hazel, a confused twitch of the lips.

The city focused around them as the Shadow Realm faded like fog dissipating in the morning sun.

Yami sighed in relief, turning and offering his hand to Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura took it, letting him pull her to her feet. Sakura wavered, unsure of her sense of balance. There was no denying she had been drained, but she was stable and felt much better with the repressive black shadows and staring, hungry eyes having faded. She wobbled for just a moment before she caught herself.

"That was…new and different. I'm fine. Limbs are all intact, I'm not bleeding," She replied.

"Ryou! Yuge! You two alright?" Joey asked, rushing to help the white-haired youth to his feet. The Brooklyn blond didn't see the glance the two Millennium Item carriers gave each other, or the quiet nod.

"We're fine, Joey. Thank you." Yami replied. He smiled again at the kunoichi, thinking,  _'Later.'_

The puzzle flashed, an orb of light that none of them could see, as Yugi slipped back into his body.

Bakura quickly apologized, saying he really needed to be going as an excuse to just leave. The trouble that spirit caused sometimes…Yuugi thought about stopping him, but Bakura just smiled, silently waving him off.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said rubbed the back of his neck as he turned to Sakura; he really felt horrible for dragging Sakura into the age-old Shadow Realm business. "Are you all right?"

The three friends looked back and forth at each other and knew the worse had happened already. So, Bakura's evil spirit resurfaced…No wonder everything went quiet. At least, from the looks of it, both Yuugi and Sakura were all right.

* * *

The CEO of KaibaCorps walked into his office, glancing around to see his little brother sitting on the couch reading.

"Where's Queenie?" He demanded.

His brother glanced up, smiling. "Nice to see you, too, brother. She's in her room; and meditating. Why?"

"I saw something in town that I think is going to interest her." Kaiba responded as he left the room in a flourish of white and silver.

He knew his own home by heart, but even if he had somehow managed to get lost the white 'O' clan symbol on her door was a surefire sign of whose room that was. He knocked with no response so he simply walked in.

"Haven't you learned not to interrupt a kunoichi while she's mediating?"

He turned, wondering vaguely just how she had gotten behind him. But he was used to the oddities of living with a shinobi.

She laughed as he looked into her sparkling hazel eyes. They shared a hug, a quick kiss, and then he asked her to take a seat.

"I have news." He stated as he sat down.

She smirked, stretching out on the shared couch in a feline motion. He had her attention now.

"Someone came to see Yuugi and is now hanging out with his geek squad."

"Hmm? Who is that?" Lynn asked, faintly bored.

"Your sister."

"M-my sister?" He nodded to confirm. She glanced out through the window again. What was she doing in Domino? She suddenly yanked the hair tie off her wrist and put her hair up. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sakura took a quick inventory of the group; it didn't seem like anyone had been harmed. Still, there was no denying a certain shakiness had suddenly pervaded her. It was like a bad fever, achy and icy at the same time, but with no physical symptoms to alleviate. She tried to push the feeling away and found some success in concentrating on the heat of the setting sun on her back.

"I think I'm okay. I'm not bleeding, all of my limbs are intact!"

And as her senses returned, she realized there was something in the air. Something that had clung to Yuugi after his brief encounter with Kaiba…she knew that feeling…that color…But from where? She dug through her mind, trying to pinpoint the source of it.

The answer hit her like a slap in the face: her sister…her sister who she hadn't seen in years and who she had almost forgotten…Her sister who was no doubt alive and well…

"Lynn!" She cried, before she could stop herself.

She shook her head, muttering a quick apology before she kicked off of the ground in a leap that carried her onto the first available rooftop.

"Saku…What?" Yuugi cried as she disappeared, shocking all of them with her speed and the sheer force of her leap.

"Where do you think she's going?" Tea asked.

"What did she say?" Joey asked.

"I didn't catch it." Tristan replied.

And it seemed none of them had…

TBC

 


End file.
